Magia Candente
by serenityspouling
Summary: un encuentro no esperado, entre dos personas que se gustan en un lugar solitario desencadena celos y LEMON! One shot feliz cumple tita!


Sus amigas la buscaban preocupadas por el auditorio, habían puesto de cabeza todo y no la encontraban, afortunadamente el público pensó que se trataba de parte del show y aplaudieron de pie por más de 15 minutos; fue entonces que las chicas al darse cuenta que no era como había ensayado su acto, salieron delante del telón y encontraron la forma de despedir al público, que al cabo de unos minutos vació por completo el salón entre comentarios de sorpresa y felicitaciones.

Tita siempre había sido algo distraída, por no decirlo de una forma más ….¿fea? y lo que vino a empeorar las cosas fue su gusto por la magia; comenzó con sus trucos hacía apenas un año atrás y como era de esperarse siempre fueron un desastre, los conejos salían cuando debían aparecer flores, las flores salían cuando debían ser las palomas y a veces, las palomas y los conejos salían del sombrero subiéndose en todos los espectadores, mientras las flores y las cartas volaban de las mangas de la joven sin ningún control, pero al menos era divertido verla en uno de sus actos; esa navidad organizó un evento para niños de un hospital en su ciudad y fue ahí donde Brian, un productor que apenas comenzaba la descubrió.

El resto de ese año lo pasó entre tutoriales y ensayos con algunos de los mejores magos a nivel mundial, con la finalidad de lanzar su propio espectáculo en el lapso de nueve meses.

Hoy, en su primera presentación, algo no salió como se esperaba y en el último acto donde ella debía desaparecer dentro de un baúl y aparecer posteriormente sobre una tarima del otro lado del escenario flanqueada por dos enormes y feroces tigres de bengala, atados únicamente por una correa en el cuello, que serían montados por la joven y que al llegar al centro del escenario serían cubiertos por una enorme cortina, tras la cual la chica desaparecería nuevamente, para aparecer por último en la entrada del auditorio, justo detrás del público, no sucedió; Tita jamás apareció después de introducirse en el baúl; sus asistentes buscaron por todos los lugares que se les ocurrieron y no pudieron hallarla, fue entonces que soltaron a los tigres y que sus amigas subieron al escenario, para distraer a los presentes con chistes, canciones y cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera.

La noche había caído ya, y no se tenían las menores noticias de la joven, las chicas estaban comenzando a pensar que Tita de verdad había hecho magia…. Esperen…. De verdad eso pensaban?, si que estaban alteradas por los nervios!, Tita jamás haría magia de verdad; sus trucos eran muy buenos, pero eso era gracias a que entre sus asistentes y ella habían aprendido a tener una coordinación excelente; si todo se hacía en el momento que debía hacerse, sin errores y sin alteraciones en el itinerario, parecía que era magia de verdad; sin embargo no había ocurrido ningún error en la ejecución de este acto….. o sí?... donde estaba Brian que no había aparecido desde que inició la presentación?... el tendría que haber estado ahí para aparecer con Tita al despedir el show…..

Chicas alguien ha visto a Brian?- preguntó intuitiva Lupita-

No, espera, ahora que lo dices debería de estar aquí!- contestó histérica Mary-

Pues él me dijo que revisaría los inyectores después de que todo acabara- comentó inocente Maritza-

Aaaa no, no lo haría, es un tonto!- exclamó Ingrid cayendo en la cuenta de lo que había pasado-

Debíamos de haberlo cuidado a él en vez de cuidar a Tita!, están igual de tontos los dos!- agregó Mary corriendo tras de su amiga-

Pero yo que dije?- preguntó Maritza al ver la reacción de sus amigas-

Pues nos diste la idea de en donde están los dos!- contestó Lupita comenzando a perder la paciencia con su amiga-

Es que no lo vez!- agregó Mary mientras buscaban las llaves para accesar al sótano-

Pues no! Alguien quiere explicarme!- contestó ya desesperada la joven-

Pues que si Brian revisó los inyectores antes de que acabara el acto, los dos deben de estar atrapados en el túnel!- gritó ya sin paciencia Lupita-

Mira te explico- comenzó Ingrid para evitar la inminente discusión entre las chicas- los inyectores por donde Tita salió expulsada para su aparición triunfal al comienzo del espectáculo, están en el sótano, y para el último acto Tita debió salir por el trasfondo del baúl y arrastrarse por el espacio bajo la duela, hasta llegar a un hueco donde podría gatear hasta la tarima y subir por detrás de ésta para aparecer con los tigres, pero si Brian abrió la compuerta del inyector, entre la oscuridad Tita de seguro no se dio cuenta y debió caer en el túnel; si Brian estaba ahí lo más seguro es que haya caído encima de él y quizá estén lastimados- concluyó la chica ante la mirada expectante de su amiga-

Pero por qué no salieron o gritaron?- cuestionó de nueva cuenta Maritza-

Porque la compuerta del túnel se cierra automáticamente cuando el inyector está ocupado; es por seguridad, pero si el túnel estaba bloqueado por la duela a consecuencia del último show, pues todo queda sellado y por lo tanto no se escucha nada!- completó Mary mientras logró abrir la puerta y bajar secundada por sus amigas hasta el angosto lugar-

Y si nuestras suposiciones son ciertas ellos deben de estar justo aquí!- exclamó en tono de orgullo Lupita al deslizar la tapa del túnel mientras volteaba a ver los rostros de sus amigas que en ese momento palidecieron por la escena que daba lugar adentro del estrecho sitio-

Y esas caras?- cuestionó la chica mientras volteaba para encontrarse con la bochornosa situación en la que estaban sus amigos; Tita estaba sobre Brian quien apenas se podía distinguir entre tanta piel y es que aparte ambos estaban sumamente sonrojados al ser encontrados en tan penosa situación-

Chicas!- exclamó Brian asustado mientras trataba de cubrir el cuerpo de la joven con sus brazos-

Hay méndiga tita, mira golosa, esta una preocupada por ti y tu aquí dándole duro- regañó pícara Mary a su amiga-

Mira mujer, una cosa es que nos guste que nos cuentes de éstas cosas con detalle y otra que las veamos en vivo y a todo color- agregó Lupita muerta de risa- vístanse los dos que no queremos ver miserias y ahorita aclaramos el asunto- concluyó marchándose del lugar, e invitando a sus amigas a que hicieran lo mismo-

Brian y Tita obedecieron al instante y tomaron sus ropas para ponérselas al instante; un par de minutos después ambos subían bastante apenados, uno tras del otro, con las cabezas gachas; se podía sentir que no querían hablar del tema pero….. ha no! Gran error!, no pueden hacer algo así y ser encontrados por las chicas para no decir nada!, ellas se encargarían de saber todo con detalle aunque no los dejaran salir de ahí en semanas.

Confiesen- exigió Mary cuando ambos llegaron con el resto del grupo-

Pues creo que ya saben lo que paso no?- respondió Brian entre molesto y apenado-

Es obvio, lo que queremos que confiesen son los detalles de cómo paso todo- aclaró Lupita en burla-

Hola chicas perdón por la tardanza- se oyó una voz tras de ellas-

Hola Nick ¿qué? se tardaron arreglándose?- se burló Ingrid al ver las fachas en las que venían los chicos-

Jaja que graciosa- contestó Howie- el auto se averió y estuvimos reparándolo-

Ustedes? Jajajaja de seguro terminaron tomando un taxi- agregó Mary también burlona-

Oye que te pasa, si somos inteligentes- contestó Nick- pero sí, nos venimos en taxi, es que ya había oscurecido-

Si claro échale la culpa a la noche- terminó Ingrid-

Bueno y ustedes dos por qué no hablan? parecen regañados!- comentó Alex viendo hacia donde se encontraban Brian y Tita-

Ha es que llegaron justo a tiempo! Este parecito nos va a contar lo que pasó en el túnel- se adelantó Lupita haciendo sonrojar de nuevo a la pareja-

Como que en el túnel?, en qué túnel? Y qué paso?- preguntaba molesto Alex-

Pues nada, que el inteligente de Brian abrió las compuertas de los inyectores y Tita se cayó ahí antes de terminar el show- explicó Maritza-

Y estás bien? No te lastimaste?- preguntó preocupado Alex-

No, estoy bien- contestó tímidamente la aludida-

No si vieras, que bien se la pasaron, hasta sin ropa los encontramos!- corrigió Mary maliciosamente-

Que qué? Preguntó a punto de estallar Alex-

Jajajaja míralo, que bien calladito te lo tenías! Y yo que te creía un santo!- se burlaba el rubio cosa que impidió que los demás escucharan el comentario que hizo su amigo-

Este bueno yo….- comenzó Brian-

Espérate, espérate ahora nos cuentas!- exigió Howie de la misma forma-

Bueno, yo no me dí cuenta que estaban en la parte del show donde Tita tenía que bajar, y pues abrí la compuerta, ella entre la oscuridad no vio nada y cayó encima de mí; nos quedamos atrapados por horas-

Y se entretuvieron muy bien no?- agregó Alex tratando de contenerse mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza-

Pues- se sonrojó Brian y continuó hablando sin notar la molestia del pelinegro- estábamos muy apretados y el traje que ella trae no me sirvió de mucho para concentrarme en otra cosa- terminó el aludido al momento que recibió un puñetazo por parte de su amigo-

Eres un idiota!, tu sabes bien que ella me gusta!- gritó por lo alto sorprendiendo a todos por el comentario-

Los golpes no se hicieron esperar y pronto todos estuvieron involucrados intentando separar al par de jóvenes; ambos se gritaban cosas terribles e incluso llegaron a comprometer la amistad que había en el grupo, sin embargo, una vez que la pelea bajó de temperatura todos voltearon a una esquina de la habitación porque algo llamó su atención; ahí estaba Tita, sentada, sollozando mientras abrazaba sus piernas; aún vestía el diminuto traje de su presentación, un short negro que apenas si cubría los glúteos, con una camisa blanca desabotonada del cuello y un pequeño chaleco negro que resaltaba sus atributos superiores-

No puedes entender que yo amo a Brian!- exclamó aún entre lágrimas cuando entendió que todos le prestaban atención-

Pero tú sabes lo que yo siento por ti! Y él también!- contestó viendo con desdén al aludido-

Exacto! Y sé que lo que sientes por mí no es amor!, entiéndelo!, me consideras tu amiga!, siempre he estado ahí cuando me necesitas y sí, quizás te gusto pero no es amor!-

A ver un momento, ustedes ya sabían de esto- cuestionó Nick confundido-

Si- respondió Tita de inmediato- pero él sabe que yo siempre lo he amado- volteó a ver al rubio- por eso cuando estuvimos atrapados no dudé en entregarme a ti- agregó sonrojándose-

Reaccionen!, esto ya se salió de control- interrumpió Howie captando la atención de todos- están exponiendo nuestra amistad e incluso los noviazgos que tenemos con las chicas; todos sabemos que les gusta Tita; pero si entre ustedes lo sabían por que actuaron así? Se están lastimando!-regañó al par de jóvenes-

No era mi intención, solo se dio- se defendió Brian-además Alex ya había hablado con ella y ella lo rechazó, yo la amo-

Y se puede saber por qué me rechazaste?- preguntó aún molesto el pelinegro-

Ya te lo dije!, lo amo a él!; además, Ingrid siempre ha estado enamorada de ti y por más que yo hubiera sentido algo, aunque sea mínimo por ti, jamás hubiera lastimado a mi amiga; pero te aseguro, por lo que más amo en la vida, que jamás te he querido como algo más que un amigo-

Al terminar éstas palabras Alex se encontraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, no daba crédito a lo que escuchó; hacía algunos meses a él le había interesado Ingrid, pero jamás pensó que ella se fijaría en el, razón por la cual decidió intensificar su relación con Tita, logrando así confundir sus sentimientos.

Bueno, ahora que todo está aclarado creo que es hora de que nos vayamos, mañana será otro día y Tita necesita ensayar de nuevo para su show- comentó Maritza tratando de dar espacio a todos para que pensaran bien en lo ocurrido-

Si, es mejor que nos vayamos- secundó Lupita en tono serio-

Así pronto todos se despidieron dirigiéndose cada quien a sus respectivos hogares; Mary vivía con Howie hacía algunas semanas atrás y en el mismo departamento vivían Lupita con Nick; Ingrid, Maritza y Tita vivían juntas en ahora un departamento bastante solo ya que antes era el hogar de todas y aún lo sentían vacio sin la presencia de las demás; Alex y Brian vivían con Howie y Nick aunque desde que las parejitas se formaron ambos estaban pensando en rentar otro lugar, y ahora, después de todo este gran malentendido, ambos pensaban que salirse de ahí era lo más sano para todos.

De verdad me amas tanto como dijiste?- preguntaba Brian a su amada mientras iban en el auto para dejar a la joven en su casa-

De verdad- contestó ella sin dudarlo-es mas yo…ahhhh-suspiró largamente- me quedé con ganas de terminar lo que estábamos haciendo- confesó bajito al oído de él que casi pierde el control del auto al escuchar esas palabras-

Y que propones?- preguntó recobrándose para ofrecerle una seductora sonrisa-

En el apartamento hay habitaciones de sobra- contestó pícara- además la cama de Mary es matrimonial- agregó mordiéndose el labio inferior-

Apenas llegaron al domicilio, Brian cargó a la chica entre sus brazos y lentamente abrieron la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible; las chicas ya debían de estar ahí y como Lupita había dicho, una cosa es que les contaran lo que hacían y otra que los vieran, así que caminó a hurtadillas hasta llegar a la habitación donde aún con Tita en los brazos; el joven cerró la puerta con llave, se acercó a la cama donde con cuidado depositó a la chica e instantáneamente comenzó a llenarla de húmedos besos por cualquier lugar donde su piel estuviese expuesta hasta llegar a sus labios, lugar donde los besos se fueron haciendo cada vez más apasionados; se necesitaban con urgencia y en cada caricia se lo hacían saber a su pareja; sobraban las palabras, ambos sabían lo que querían y en el momento que lo querían; era como si estuvieran dentro de la mente del otro; pronto, el joven comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa de su acompañante, tal y como lo había hecho la primera vez, hacía tan solo un par de horas, aunque debía de admitir que ésta vez era mucho más cómodo, y estaba seguro que lo disfrutarían aún mas; Tita comenzó a despojar a Brian de sus ropas tan rápido como podía; lo necesitaba, lo deseaba y no había más; cuando sus cuerpos por fin estuvieron liberados de todo aquello que les estorbaba se hicieron uno, y entre caricias y besos llenos de amor y felicidad sus cuerpos hicieron todo y más de los que sus mentes imaginaban, no hubo un solo lugar que quedara sin besar, sin tocar, sin acariciar….. y cuando ambos llegaron al clímax, susurraron sus nombres como agradeciendo al otro por el momento vivido, estaban extasiados, cansados y enamorados, y apenas sus cuerpos recobraron la vitalidad repitieron el acto, una y otra vez, hasta que la luz del día cayó por completo sobre ellos, dándoles la oportunidad de decidir sobre su destino, y ese día lo harían; sin importar lo que pasara ellos estarían juntos.

Hoy, durante la presentación de la noche, Tita y Brian anunciaron su compromiso, temían lastimar a alguien muy especial para ellos, pero gracias al cielo no fue así; la noche anterior Alex había aclarado sus sentimientos y hoy estaba feliz por ellos; en no más de un mes unirían sus vidas para siempre y nada podía hacerlos más felices que eso…. Bueno , sí una cosa, que Tita lograra de verdad hacer un acto de magia …..


End file.
